1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of supporting a plurality of operating systems, and more particularly, an apparatus and method of providing security information in a virtual environment that supports a plurality of operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of personal mobile devices and Internet technologies, information and new software have both become easily accessible and more easily shared. Although easy access to new information and/or software is seemingly beneficial to users, the availability and safety of mobile devices may be compromised due to this unmonitored free-flow of information.
Free sharing of information and free use of new software in mobile devices may lead to distribution of malicious and/or unexpected software which may cause malfunction of the mobile devices and leak users' important and/or confidential information. Although virtualization technology exists to resolve this problem, most of the research currently underway is related to a virtual machine monitor (VMM).